Broken Soul
by D. Motomiya
Summary: PG-13 for some violence and cursing. This is my take on episode 72, where Jounouchi and Anzu were captured by Marik's Rare Hunters. Now that Marik has Jounouchi, what will it take to break him?
1. Default Chapter

Broken Soul

By:  D. Motomiya & The Muse

**Part 1: Jounouchi's Undoing **

**Author Note:  **This story contains some violence and a little bit of cursing.  If you are offended by that type of thing, please click the 'back' button on your browser now.  To everyone else enjoy the chapter, and be sure to review if you want to read the rest! 

**Disclaimer: **Neither D. Motomiya or The Muse own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters depicted here.  If we did, Yugi would probably just go around kicking people in their shins. 

            The sound of boots clicking against the tiled floor filled the room as Ishtar Marik lazily glided into the dimly lit room where his two captives where being held.  Jounouchi Katsuya was bound and gagged to a chair on the left side of the warehouse, while Mazaki Anzu, who was still unconscious, was tied in a similar fashion on the right.  Marik paused, and then headed toward Jounouchi's chair.  He circled the blonde a few times before finally leaning down and ripping the masking tape from over Jounouchi's mouth.  

            "Ouch!  That hurt, you fucking bas..." Jounouchi was interrupted as the tape was roughly pressed back onto his face. The platinum blonde 'tsked' at his captive's antics then kneeled to Jounouchi's eyelevel.  

            "You should be more respectful to you new master slave. I'd _hate_ to see your friends get hurt."

            Jounouchi ignored Marik's threats and tried in vain to break free from his bonds.  He continued until Marik produced his Millennium Rod from his pocket and back-handed him across his face with the handle.  Marik reached down and jerked Jounouchi's battered face towards him. His voice was steady but seething with anger.

            "I warned you.  You try that again and the next time the punishment will be _much _worse."

            Marik released his face and paused to rip the tape from Jounouchi's mouth once again, earning him a quiet curse.  He spoke again.

            "I will offer you a deal Jounouchi.  All you have to do is agree to serve me, and I will free your little girlfriend.  You refuse, and she will die.  It's your choice, but make it quickly.  I have other things to attend to."

            Marik walked a few feet away and turned his back to his captive.  Jounouchi was stunned.  He glanced back and forth between Anzu and Marik, but only came to one conclusion.  
            _'My life for Anzu's?'_  Jounouchi bowed his head in defeat, golden hair covering his hazel eyes.  _'I have no choice.'_

            "Marik!"

            The other boy turned around.

            "Have you made your decision?"

            Jounouchi's gaze intensified into a fiery glare, but Marik showed no change in his slightly bored expression. Jounouchi spoke, his words clear and curt.

            "You can have me, but you _will_ let Anzu go, or I swear to you, somehow I will make you pay." 

            Marik was unfazed, and once again raised his Millennium Rod.  

            "Agreed.  But I won't promise you that she will be unharmed." 

            Marik laughed as Jounouchi attempted to protest and his world turned black. 

            "Come slave.  We have much to do."

-End Part 1-


	2. Anzu's Misfortune

Broken Soul  
By: D. Motomiya & The Muse  
  
Part 2: Anzu's Misfortune  
  
Author Note: Much thanks to The Truth for reviewing. Yes, this is going to be AUish (eventually ^_^) and we're glad you like the concept.  
  
Warning: Some violence...The Muse would like you to know that Anzu gets her butt handed to her. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not and never will own Yu-gi-oh...but we do own the original character in this story!  
  
A tall, shadowed figure appeared in the doorway to the warehouse just as Mazaki Anzu was regaining consciousness. She froze then tried to scream for help, but was unsuccessful since her mouth was taped. Anzu tried vainly to move, finding both her legs and arms were bound by rope. Slowly, the person stepped into the small amount of light that was allowed into the room through a dingy window across the room. Anzu sighed in relief as the tape was removed from her mouth.  
"Jou-chan! Thank goodness it's you! Hurry up and get me out of this chair before someone sees you!"  
Anzu waited for her friend to move, but her hopefulness dissipated as Jounouchi remained frozen in front of her. She looked into her blonde friend's eyes and noticed they didn't hold the same carefree cheerfulness they usually did. Instead, there was an almost lifeless expression. Anzu spoke, her voice a mix of worry and fear.  
"Jou, what's wrong with you? Talk to me, please!"  
Jounouchi's mouth turned upwards in a cruel smirk, and he spoke with a slightly raspy voice.  
"You fool! I'm not Jounouchi Katsuya. I am his new master, and will soon be yours!"  
Anzu's mind was reeling. This thing looked like her friend, but his eyes and voice told her otherwise. She summoned all of her courage and spoke.  
"What do you want with me, and what have you done to Jounouchi?!"  
When Jounouchi did not respond, Anzu grew impatient.  
"ANSWER ME!"  
Another voice responded.  
"Insolent girl. How dare you raise your voice to the future pharaoh! I'll have to teach you some manners."  
A young woman, slightly older than Anzu, appeared in the doorway. Anzu could tell she was female from her voice and her waist-length jet black hair, which was cascading down her shoulders and back over a long, black hooded cape attached with a silver chain that was wrapped loosely around her neck. Under the cape, she wore a sleeveless black shirt and black pants with a card holster on her belt. She stepped into the room slowly, dark emerald eyes locked onto Anzu's sapphire ones. The woman spoke in a cool tone.  
"Remember this: you are expendable. I could easily snap your neck, but luckily for you that's not what I was sent here to do." She shrugged slightly. "Not yet anyway."  
Anzu was shaken, but refused to let her fear surface.  
"If I'm so worthless then what am I doing here? Who are you?"  
The woman chuckled lightly and shook her head.  
"My name is Hitari Keioko." She laughed again. "You really are clueless aren't you? You're just a pawn, girl! My master is using you to get little Yugi. He has something that we want.  
Anzu frowned slightly.  
'What could Yugi have...?' Realization dawned on her. 'Oh no.'  
"You work for Marik don't you? You're one of the Rare Hunters. This is all about Yugi's puzzle."  
Keioko nodded.  
"Exactly! I guess you're not as dumb as you look."  
Anzu frowned at the insult but remained quiet as Keioko continued.  
"My master has sent me here because he requires your assistance. I will offer you this one time only. If you agree, you will remain unharmed. Understood?"  
The brunette nodded.  
"Good. You have a choice. You can either join the Rare Hunters, accepting Marik as your leader as your friend did," She gestured over to Jounouchi briefly. "Or you can decline, and have to deal with me. The choice is yours."  
Anzu was terrified, and looked over to her friend who was now wielding a twelve inch curved blade which glimmered in the dim light. She didn't want to be controlled by Marik; to feel and be that powerless was a fate worse than death in her eyes. She had seen first hand what his psychotic power could do, and wanted nothing to do with it. Anzu took a deep breath before replying.  
"Tell your boss I refuse. That psycho is on his own."  
Keioko shrugged, and Jounouchi scowled.  
"So be it. It's your funeral."  
Jounouchi threw the knife to Keioko who caught it easily. She cut away Anzu's bonds, giving the girl a chance to fight back. Keioko smirked, threw the knife away, along with her cape, and got into a fighting stance.  
"Take your best shot, little girl."  
Anzu threw a punch. Keioko grabbed her wrist before it could land and pushed her away. Anzu swallowed nervously.  
'Oh crap.'  
It was Keioko's turn to attack and she landed every punch or kick, never giving the brunette a chance to recover. After several minutes of abuse, she grabbed Anzu's shoulders in one arm and her head in the other and was about to snap her neck, when Jounouchi spoke up.  
"ENOUGH! I don't want her dead Keioko, just badly injured. I want Yugi to have something to remember me by."  
Keioko nodded in response, and then struck Anzu on the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious.  
  
-End Part 2- Thanks for reading. I would like comments to better my work. Please review! 


	3. Unexpected Developments

Broken Soul

By: D. Motomiya & The Muse

**Part 3:  Unexpected Developments**

**Author Note:** Yay!  One more review at FF.N!  Much thanks to mystieka and Rowan Girl on mediaminer.org!  By the way, thoughts appear like '_this'_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-gi-oh, only Keioko but if we got a good deal on Yami and Bakura, we'd be glad to take em!

            Once Keioko finished securing a bruised Anzu in her chair once again, she put her cape back on and started to walk out the door, but instead paused for a second and turned back around.  She walked back over to Anzu, and brushed the stray hair from her slightly swollen face.  

            "I'm sorry girl.  If I could have done this any other way, I would have, but it doesn't matter now does it?"

            Marik had done exactly as she thought he would.  He bough her little act.  Now, all she had to do was find Yugi.  

            _ 'Marik is too predictable.   He's almost making this too easy for me, but he never will expect this.'_

            The Young woman walked around to the east wing of the building then, to the parking lot. Keioko got on her black/flamed motorcycle, grabbed her helmet off the back, started it, and took off with her cape waving behind her in the wind. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_scene change_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Lumus, Moto Yami and Kaiba Seto watched as the bomb went off, shattering the glass below Umbra's feet, causing him to fall into the building below.  They were all surprised to see him open a parachute from under his black robe, saving him from falling to his death.  Lumus was now their only opponent left with life points.  Kaiba smirked confidently.

            "Go, Obelisk, Attack now!"

            Yami tried to stop him, but it was too late.  Kaiba's attack was already complete and the second bomb went off, sending Lumus plummeting to the tiled floor hundreds of feet below.  Yami growled as molten crimson eyes met icy sapphire in a fiery glare. 

            "Kaiba!  Why did you do that? We _needed_ him for information!  How can I find my friends now?!"

            Kaiba waved off Yami's anger and turned away from the smaller duelist, heading for the grey door that lead back downstairs.

            "That's where you're wrong Yugi.  _I_ don't need anybody.  This was just payback for them disrespecting Mokuba.  From now on, you're on your own. " 

            Kaiba turned the doorknob and disappeared down the stairs leaving a shocked Yugi and furious Yami behind. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_scene change_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Keioko circled the block once again. She thought she would have found Yugi by now.  

            _'Why is it so friggin' hard to spot a boy who's 4'8 with tri-color hair?!  He's got to be around here somewhere!'_

Just as she finished that thought, she saw Yugi run out of a building a few yards away at Kaiba's heels.  

            _'Guess it's time to put this plan into action.'_

            Keioko waited until Yugi and Kaiba had stopped to talk before turning into an alleyway and removing a small silver bracelet from her pants pocket and placing it on her wrist.  She focused her thoughts on Anzu, and felt a warm gold light surround her. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_scene change_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            "Kaiba, why do you have to be like this?  I know you may not like me, but put your differences aside so we can help my friends!  Your revenge could have cost them their lives!"

            Suddenly, Yugi shivered.  It felt as if a cold wind had passed right through his body.  

            _'Yami, did you feel that?'_

_            'Yes Aibou.  Something's coming. I can feel it too.'_

Kaiba was about to respond to Yugi's statement, when he noticed a familiar brunette running towards them.  

            "I don't think your friend needs to be found."  Kaiba pointed to the girl coming up behind Yugi, and then continued. "See you at the finals Yugi."  

            Kaiba turned around, his coat tail flowing in the wind and signaled for his driver.  Yugi said goodbye, then ran up towards his friend, hugging her middle.  

            "Thank Kami-sama!  I thought the Rare Hunters had captured you Anzu!"  Yugi looked up at his friend. He could sense that something was definitely off about her. Yugi's instinct got stronger as he achieved contact with the girl, and he was forced to let her go. Why did this coldness surround him? Yami's voice rang clear in his mind.

            _'Abiou, that's not Anzu.  Let me take over!'_

            _'Okay Yami.__  YU-GI-OH!'_

            Keioko watched as Yugi transformed into Yami in front of her eyes.  Once the transformation was complete, Yami spoke, voice menacing. 

            "Who are you?  If you want to harm my Hikari, you must go through me first!"

            The Sennen eye quickly appeared on his forehead, ready for any sign of attack from the doppelganger.

            "I am Hitari Keioko.  My Pharaoh, I don't intend you or your hikari any harm.  Allow me to return to my true form and explain."

            Yami granted her request and watched intently as she crossed her arms in front of her face, focusing her energy into her bracelet.  Yami recognized the familiar symbol of the Sennen eye on the front of the silver trinket. The gold glow once again encircled her, returning her normal appearance.  She relaxed her stance as Yami spoke again.

            "Now explain.  How do you know who I am?"

            "I knew because you were able to see through my disguise, and only the true pharaoh may sense my Millennium Bracelet's power.  I am here to help you receive the memories of you past so you may save the future of all humanity."

            Yami was shocked. He didn't know what to make of this strange black haired woman. However, Yugi believed her.  The young teen's voice rang out in Yami's mind.

            _'Trust her Yami.  She's not evil!'_

_            'Aibou, how can we trust someone we just met?'_

_            'Yami...'_

Yami could sense the annoyance radiating from his light.  He sighed in defeat.

_            'Okay, I'll trust her, but if she tries anything, she'll be in the shadow realm before she has a chance to protest.'_

Yami cut off their mind link and turned his attention back to Keioko.  

            "What do I have to do to receive my memories?"

            Keioko smiled, removed her bracelet, and held it out to him.

            "Just touch this bracelet, and it will be done."

            Yami hesitantly reached out and touched the silver item.  In a burst of light, their surroundings changed.   

-End Part 3-

Have any questions, comments, concerns, or hate mail?  Review and let me know!


End file.
